Garnet Has Arrived!
is the second part of the seventh episode of ''Jewelpet Magical Change. It first aired on May 16, 2015. This part is preceded by Sakutarō Adoption Plan. Synopsis The Kirara Detective Agency gets a request from a girl called Nene to help her become a fashionable girl. Larimar summons Garnet from Jewel Land to help with this case. Plot The girls get a view on the Jewel Pad of the Kirara Detective Agency website that Sakutarō recently made for the business. Airi also states that he added a new form of inquiry called "online consulation", which allows email communication for detective consulation. Just then, the gang recieves an email from a client, saying they want to be a "cute stylish girl." Reading the message, the sender is "Nene" and the gang think the she may have used the wrong address. Larimar decide to respond the reason and sends a reply answering the sender's question. The recipient later replies quickly, saying they're not 'amused' with the answer, to Larimar's displeasure. Labra says it could be another magic case, so she casts a spell to create cuteness, but makes the Jewel Pad decoratively beautiful. Ruby gives it a shot; she casts a spell to make the Jewel Pad even cuter, but makes the Jewel Pad on a humanoid body. Another message is sent, saying it's weird by just saying "cute" only. Getting a hunch they're being observed, Airi opens the room's window and she sees a glasses girl in the distance, who hides away quickly. Assuming it might be their sender, Nene, Airi asks Luna to switch the Jewel Pad on 'voice mode' so they can converse with her actively. After Luna switches it on, Airi calls out to Nene and asks to speak with her directly. But she replies on her Jewel Pad that she doesn't want to because she claims she is not cute. Airi replies back to her that she and the girls won't be able to give advice to her if they can't speak directly with her and know who she is. Luna opens her book about girls, and she says that a girl is capable of becoming a lovely girl and make anybody fall for her. But Nene responds she is incapable of love and nobody likes her. Luna simply replies love will eventually come for her, but Airi adds that might be difficult just by waiting it out in nothingness. Larimar gets an idea and suggest getting help from someone from the Jewel Palace who knows about fashion. She uses her magic to call forth, the master of fashion, Garnet, and she appears in the room tossed right out from a closet. As she asks what's going on, Larimar tells her that a girl on the Jewel pad needs advice of becoming a cute fashionable girl. Hearing that her skills of fashion are needed, Garnet agrees to help. However, she mistakenly takes in the humanoid Jewel Pad and exits the room to everyone's confusion. At the Jewel Mall, Garnet starts picking clothes for the humanoid Jewel Pad to make it fashionable. Then she realizes the "girl" has a Jewel Pad for a face. Nene, still on the line, only wanted to ask that she needed mail consulation on how to become fashionable cute. Garnet replies that she cannot resolve it unless she speaks with her in person, but Nene says she has no confidence in herself to meet directly. She says that whenever she's around other fashionable girls, she feels like that she's out of place. Garnet tries assuring her, that every girl has their own way of becoming fashionable and hopefully she'll find the way that makes her cute in her own unique way. Nene is later seen hiding away from Garnet nearby as she hides while chatting on the Jewel Pad. Out in the distance, Laura and Luea sees Garnet. Laura also knows Garnet is a master of fashion, and thinks she could ask her for fashion device that would make her appealing to make Sakutarō her older brother, to Luea's annoyance. Meanwhile, Airi and the girls search for Garnet. Back at Garnet, Laura and Luea appear before her and asks she comes with them. Garnet tells them she is busy at the moment, but Luea insists and she kidnaps Garnet in a bag. Nene, who is hearing all the commotion, decides to stand up to save Garnet. She confronts the two and tries to grab the bag away from them, but they accidentally drop the bag, tossing Garnet. Nene manages to grab her accross the ledge, but the two falls off. All the girls watch in horror as Nene and Garnet falls down. As the two falls, Garnet gets a close look at Nene's face and recognizes her. Nene smiles and she embraces her in her arms as they continue falling. Then, Airi's pendant glows and it starts transfering its magic power to Garnet, magically changing Garnet into her human form. Then she uses her magic to give herself wings and save Nene from falling. After being saved, Nene tells her that she realizes and understands how to become cute and fashionable and she runs off confident, though Garnet didn't get a chance to speak with her. Airi and the girls come up to the human Garnet and praises her appearance. Wondering what they meant, Garnet looks in a mirror and becomes amazed at her stylish new body. However, she reverts back to her Jewelpet form shortly, to her dismay. The gang later returns to the Agency, where they now discover it even allows other Jewelpets than themselves to magically change though it doesn't last long. Garnet acknowledges the pendant is in fact very mysterious. But then she realizes: She needs to return for her karaoke. She heads back into the closet to return to the Jewel Palace, however the closet can't return her because it's a one-way gate, persey by Larimar; and she states that the gate of return is somewhere in town. Garnet insists that she has rented the karaoke for eight hours and she dashes out of the room's window, to hastily find the gate of return to the Jewel Palace. The episode ends with the girls watching Garnet leaving for her own personal reasons. Characters Humans *Airi Kirara *Sakutarō Kirara *Laura Fukuōji *Nene Jewelpets *Garnet *Ruby *Larimar *Labra *Luna *Luea Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Jewelpet Magical Change 07B